


one last present

by writingwannabe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwannabe/pseuds/writingwannabe
Summary: Phil is spending his 32nd birthday on the Isle of Man with his family. Dan has planned the day perfectly, and has a very important question to ask - 'will you marry me?'





	one last present

A sweet, syrupy smell is what finally wakes Phil from his deep slumber. After a few moments of fluttering eyelids where he is caught somewhere between dream land and consciousness, childish excitement bubbles up into his stomach. Today is his birthday, and in the world of Dan and Phil, birthdays are always a fun way to be competitive, each of them trying to one up the other in an attempt to put on the best celebration. Today is Phil’s turn to sit back and let Dan pamper him, and he is certainly not going to complain. 

They flew up North to the Isle of Man yesterday so that Phil could see his family for the occasion, but for once they are staying in a gorgeous pastel blue cottage which overlooks the seafront rather than Phil’s parents’ house. Although the bed is empty beside him, some warmth remains, and he rolls into it, breathing in the familiar Dan smell of vanilla and jasmine mixed in with his woody aftershave. Soon enough, his eagerness to start the day drags his reluctant body from the comfort of bed, and he heads down the softly carpeted stairs to greet Dan in the kitchen. 

“Hey, birthday boy,” Dan teases, “feeling old?” Phil swats him with a teatowel, leaning in for a hug, practically drooling from the sugary scent, which is, as Phil suspected, pancakes. His mouth twists up into a gleeful smile; pancakes on special occasions is another Dan and Phil tradition. 

“Shh, you.” Phil says whilst dipping his finger into the tin of golden syrup. “Thanks for the breakfast.” Dan pushes him away playfully, sitting him down at the little round table and quickly presenting him with a plate full of syrupy goodness.

“So,” Dan begins after they finish their meal. “We’re gonna go over to your parents’ to do presents and lunch there, then come back here for this evening.” The smile, which hasn’t left Phil’s lips since his waking moment, only grows wider. He adores his family, and Martyn and Cornelia have flown up too, so he’s excited to see them all. 

\-----

“You look gorgeous,” Dan whispers, running his hand down the buttons of Phil’s pale blue shirt which is patterned with embroidered houseplants; an early present. 

“So do you.” Phil tells him, “Always.” Dan blushes, pulling away. 

“We’re going to be late.”

“Typical Dan and Phil,” Phil replies, taking Dan’s hand in his and stepping out onto the quiet street. 

The Isle of Man is like its own little world; they never have to worry about public hand holding or displays of affection. They can just be themselves and act however they want towards each other without the concern of being spotted. 

It only takes a few minutes to walk to Phil’s parents’ house, and Dan refuses to let him carry any of the presents, which are wrapped in the most adorable illustrative corgi paper. Nigel and Kath hug them both after welcoming them inside, Dan very much a part of the family. 

Martyn and Cornelia arrive a few minutes later, having gone out to the shop to buy matches for Phil’s candles. Upon seeing this, Phil suddenly realises he hasn’t seen his cake yet, so, after saying hello, he turns to Dan. 

“Am I allowed to see my cake before lunch, or is it going to be another embarrassing surprise?” Dan rolls his eyes,

“You loved the birthday philussy cake.” A faint heat spreads across Phil’s cheeks as his smile grows.

“That doesn't mean I enjoyed explaining it to my parents,” he protests, laughing. 

“You can see it now if you want?” Phil nods quickly, eager to observe whatever Dan has ordered for him. 

Although he wasn't quite sure what to expect, it was not this. This cake is exquisite, cherry blossoms made from icing twirl around the layers and little sugar paste corgis sit atop it, each of them with a unique derpy face. Tears prick Phil’s eyes, and for some reason a lump forms in his throat. 

“Is it okay?” Dan asks, clearly nervous. Phil nods quickly, taking it from him and carefully placing it on the table so he can pull Dan close and shower him in kisses. 

“So, so much better than okay. Thank you, Dan.”

The pair join their family in the next room after a couple of minutes, both of them equally excited for Phil to open his presents. 

They all have a great day; the sort of day that leaves you with a wholesome fuzzy feeling just from the memory of it. Phil loves all his presents, as his family know him so well that they know exactly what to get him without him even having to ask for it. Dan’s presents, as always are incredibly well thought out and sentimental, one in particular almost reducing Phil to tears, yet again. 

It’s a scrapbook, a collation of pictures and quotes, from their very first photo together right through to where they are now. At the end there are a couple of spare pages:

“For new memories,” Dan tells him, squeezing Phil’s hand in his. 

They head back to their house a few hours after lunch, which consisted of party food; little sandwiches and lots of sugar. Phil’s cake was delicious, and the leftovers are bundled up along with the icing-corgis, which were valiantly rescued from being eaten. 

When they reach their little cottage, Phil is somewhat disturbed to find the door unlocked, but a smile and nudge from Dan ease his nerves, and he steps inside to find a stranger just putting the finishing touches on an extravagant meal. The man, or rather, the chef, has a quick conversation with Dan, pats him on the back and then leaves the two of them to their evening. 

“Dan, this is incredible.” Dan blushes a little, taking hold of Phil’s hand and squeezing it. 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

“Like is a massive understatement; look at all this! You’ve literally got all my favorite foods.” Dan ducks his head, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I didn't know if pizza and sushi together with who knows what else would be a bad combination, but then I remembered who you are and figured you’d be okay with it.” 

“Yeah, just ‘okay’,” Phil retorts, rolling his eyes. “Dan, I’ve had the most wonderful time today. Thank you so much.”

“That’s okay,” Dan replies breezily, “You’ll just have to find a way to top it for my birthday.” 

They tuck into the food, Dan making lots of inappropriate noises which send the pair into fits of giggles which are only worsened by the champagne they drink. 

“Hey, Phil,” Dan says as they finally finish up eating, a strange edge to his voice which Phil can’t quite recognise. “Will you get us a top up?” Phil obligingly walks across the room to the fridge and pulls out the bottle, almost dropping it when he turns back to the table. 

Dan is down on one knee. 

Phil puts down the bottle, stepping towards his super best friend and soulmate, the tongue-in-cheek line from their stage show more real than lots of their audience dares to believe. 

Dan bites his lip, a bubble of laughter escaping from between his lips.   
“Hi,” he says, for no apparent reason.

“Hello down there,” Phil replies, a lump in his throat for the third time today, except this time it’s the size of the island they’re on, and a tear slips out of one eye.

“I have one last present for you,” Dan continues, his own eyes glistening. He clears his throat, his voice breaking a little as he speaks. “You’ve been there for me through so much, Phil. I think I knew, before we even met in person for the first time, that I wanted to be with you forever. And then I met you, and my life completely changed. You annoy me, so, so fu- freaking - much, but even your annoyingness makes me love you.” He pauses, but it’s clear he isn't finished, so Phil doesn't speak, instead allowing more tears to trickle down his face. “We’ve built a world together, Phil, but I want to build a life with you. Will you marry me?” He pulls out a deep blue velvet box, popping it open to reveal a black ring with an azure diamond band set inside. 

“I- yes.” Phil chokes out his answer, pulling his fiance up into a hug and bringing their lips together for a long kiss. “I love you so much, Dan.” He tells him when they finally come up for air, faces millimeters apart. 

“I love you too,” Dan replies, slipping the ring onto Phil’s finger. “Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for Phil's birthday (hence the fluff). Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
